The persistent disparities in the number of under-represented minority (URM) faculty pursuing research careers is attributed partly to an inadequate pool of well-trained URM scientists. The goal of the NYU Behavioral Medicine and Sleep Disorders (BSM) Institute is to continue building capacity to increase diversity in the academic workforce. This will be achieved by providing congruent mentored learning experience to an additional cadre of URM faculty pursuing careers aiming at cardiovascular (CV) risk reduction through implementation of translational behavioral models. The Institute commences with a 2-week didactic program (Summer I), followed by on-going consultation with a Mentoring Team, monthly webinars, a mid-year meeting to present work in progress and scientific findings, and ending with a 1- week follow-up program (Summer II). The initial 2-week didactic sessions focus on methodology, biostatistics, ethical conduct in research, behavioral medicine and sleep disorders topics, and intensive grant writing workshops. The 1-week follow-up program provides URM mentees with opportunities for one-on-one interactions with NHLBI staff; participation in NIH Mock Study Section; and proposal critiques by peers. In partnership with distinguished investigators at NYU School of Medicine and NHLBI staff, we will implement and evaluate the Institute throughout the 4-year plan. Together with the Coordination Core, we will implement proven methods to evaluate the Institute and to track mentees' progress for 5 years post program completion. Outcomes will include: 1) number of professional presentations and peer-reviewed publications; 2) academic leadership positions; 3) career awards; and 4) federal and non-federal grants. Mentees' characteristics (self-efficacy, intrinsic motivation, resilience, stereotype threat, and social/family support) predicting academic success will be measured pre and post enrollment. The specific aims are: 1) to select qualified junior URM faculty with great potential to contribute to current knowledge of translational behavioral models utilized to reduce risk of CV-related diseases; 2) to increase mentees' knowledge, skills, and motivation to pursue a career in translational behavioral sciences through intensive research training; 3) to provide continuous congruent mentorship to mentees and to facilitate their transition into independent investigators; 4) to provide mentees with intensive individualized training and guidance in grant writing and to acquaint them with the NIH review process; and 5) to evaluate effectiveness of the Institute ensuring milestones are achieved in timely manner. The Co-Directors will work directly with the Coordination Core to execute institute's programmatic activities, implement program evaluation plan, monitoring mentees' progress during enrollment, and tracking mentees' academic achievements. The BSM PRIDE Institute will address a critical deficiency in the academic workforce by training and mentoring junior URM faculty to develop independent academic careers in translational behavioral medicine. Successful completion of this Institute will establish a network of 36 well- trained URM faculty, applying proven methods to improve health equity in disparity communities.